


Hunting and Punk Rock

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-16
Updated: 2004-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: miniera.Setting: pre-series.Request: Ethan/Spike and practical jokes





	Hunting and Punk Rock

Spike stalked through the alleyway into a pub. Drusilla had been yapping all day about some bloody mage she'd picked up from vision central. The angry clash of the punk band on stage distracted him; they weren't bad. He sat at the bar, watching hoards of children, bumping into each other. Filling the place with the smell of sweat and the rest of the other unpleasant smells humans carried with them.

"Sure your kind should be here," the man next to Spike said. He held a beer in his hand.

"Just as many rights to be here as you. Could snap your neck if I wanted." The thrum of the music filled Spike's veins, and he needed an outlet. This man wasn't bad looking, a bit of poseur, smelling of incense and too many Cream records.

The man chuckled. "Oh, I don't think you could."

"Got a death wish?" Spike's hand ran over the nap of the man's neck. Heat filled his hand, and he pulled it away, growling. "Mage."

"Vampire." The man rolled his eyes. "Why don't we agree to leave each other alone? You can go have your victim, and I'll have my fun."

Spike snorted. "Don't trust you magic types. Too unpredictable."

"One could say that about vampires." The man lifted his hand, and the crowd ran together with more ferocity. "That one has power. Such untapped power." His finger pointed at a tall, dark haired man.

Blinking his eyes, Spike took a second look. The similarity to Angel was amazing. He left the man sitting at the bar and moved through the crowd, following the scent. His hand clenched around his prey's arm. So fragile, so human.

Pulling his sire's doppelganger through the hall, they tripped over junkies and groupies. Pushing his victim against the wall, Spike sank his fangs into the man's neck.

Coughing, he pulled back. Blue blood spilled out of his mouth, leaving behind a foul mothball taste. He coughed again, spitting it to the floor. Holding his stomach, his eyes hazed over as he looked up and saw a Hyngro demon standing against the wall, bleeding from its pituitary gland. "Fucking mage."


End file.
